Happy Birthday
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: [OneShot]Oliver is in a coma. There isn't any chance of him waking up...or is there? Enrique's birthday won't be as happy again.


A/N: here's another sad OliverEnrique for ya!!! ((hides)) I honestly have too much Majestics fics in my head…unfortunately more are coming…y'all shall read them soon…well, hopefully…for the **My Porcelain Doll Side Story**I was telling y'all about, sadly there's a lemon in there…and as I don't want to repeat my unpleasant experience with my other lemon, I shall be publishing the greens on my livejournal…the teaser shall be here for your benefit…anyway, enjoy!xD

**Happy Birthday **

**OneShot**

"Sir…at this stage, only the life support is keeping him alive…he's as good as dead but I'll leave you three to decide on unplugging it or not…" the young, broad-shouldered doctor left the sickly white room. Behind him, Johnny, Enrique and Robert were looking nauseous.

Oliver had been in a coma for exactly five months. What was worse was that accident that landed him there could have been easily prevented. Enrique carried most of the burden because the day of Oliver's accident was the blonde's birthday and his best friend was confessing something important.

Enrique never knew what it was…he never would…

FLASHBACK

This odd excitement was constricting Oliver's chest, making it difficult for him to breathe. Outside his bedroom window was the brilliance of a special day. The flowers were at their brightest yellow and the sky was a joyous blue…like the predominant features of the birthday boy, his best friend Enrique.

The Frenchman got dressed, stalling for time as he battled with himself whether to tell Enrique that he had more-than-friendly feelings for him.

_Oh what the heck if Enrique hates me or what not after this. At least he knows how I feel._

The idea filled him with utmost elation, and, without grabbing any breakfast, he flew to Italy straight away.

--

Enrique ate his breakfast in his room on the spacious veranda overlooking his beloved home country.

The Italian observed the busy streets below and it took a while to notice that some small commotion was brewing.

He sighed and smirked as he caught sight of a bouncy, green-haired, overly dressed, colorful French boy valiantly fighting his way past crowds of people and to the Giancarlo Estate's front gates.

"What is he doing now?" the blonde murmured to himself. "Oliver's going to shake up the whole of Rome…"

Enrique went down and out the huge oaken doors. He crossed the courtyard and spotted his best friend about to cross the street.

"ENRIQUE!" Oliver waved frantically when he saw the smiling, haughty teen just past the iron gates. "Happy Birthday!" he greeted, beaming.

The playboy nodded. "Thanks Oli!" he said as he undid the gate's huge, traditional padlock and bolt.

"I need to tell you something!" the young professional chef said as the entrance swung open to welcome him.

"Oh? What?" Enrique asked as the automatically looked left and right before crossing the street.

Oliver's foot came in contact with the smooth cement of the main road and almost simultaneously, the Italian saw a danger driving speedily toward them.

"I love y—"

"Oliver look out FOR THE **BUS!**"

Tires screeched deafeningly as the said vehicle came to a stop. A certain body was thrown grotesquely into the air and landed hard further down the street like a rag doll.

It took Enrique a few heart-stopping seconds to act.

"OLIVER!" he yelled and flew to his side. Futilely he tried to shake the immobile form awake but to his horror, blood poured out in amazingly large quantities from a fatal head wound.

"Oliver!" the poor blonde exclaimed before maledicting loudly in Italian as crowds gathered to watch the sorry spectacle.

"Someone get HELP! Goddamnit!" he roared to the people, whom none but the driver of the bus reacted.

"Let us have him on my bus, signor," offered the driver. "The hospital is not far away from here…"

Enrique nodded numbly and easily lifted the delicate Frenchman from the road and carried him bridal style to the bus. The trip only took five minutes and on arrival, Oliver was given immediate medical attention, but to Enrique, the whole ordeal felt like forever as he tearfully wandered around the white halls, fishing out his cellphone and calling Robert and Johnny.

END FLASHBACK

"So…" Robert began awkwardly, eyeing a pale Johnny by the window and a gaunt Enrique by the hospital bed. "…what do you want to do?"

Oliver opened his eyes. His vision was blurred and every inch of his being felt hollow and detached. It was like waking up from a nightmare that just wouldn't end. The greenette sat up and groaned. It was only then he realized that he wasn't wearing his trusty beret…or his clothes.

The boy jumped to his feet.

_Mon Dieux…what the--?_

The lavender-eyed teen looked about and saw infinite darkness, broken only by a small window of light at a distance.

Oliver staggered a bit in his desperation to reach the window.

_Where am I?_ he yelled into the void.

He looked out the window and saw a hospital scene from a point of view he could not understand. Oliver took in his surroundings with difficulty and spotted three very somber, familiar people.

_Enrique! Johnny! Robert!_

They didn't move.

_Can you hear me? Hello?!_

"You heard what the doctor said." Robert said darkly. "Oliver's as good as dead!"

Oliver stared. _Me? Dead? B-but I'm perfectly fine! Guys! Hello?_

"Have you no hope, Jurgen?" Johnny's voice shook with suppressed emotion. "A comatose state doesn't mean death. You know there are some cases where patients wake up again…"

_I'm in a coma?_ Oliver searched his being for some sort of connection. He couldn't move his limbs. His arm felt like wind trying to dislodge an impossibly heavy boulder. In panic, the green-haired boy ran about the darkness, trying to feel, see, move…live.

The window of light followed him around. And when Oliver had enough, he returned to its ledge, crying.

_This can't be true!_ he sobbed. _Enrique!_

He caught sight of weary summer blue eyes welling up with tears. They fell gently on Oliver's pale hand.

_I can't feel a thing…_

"Doctors. Don't. LIE, McGreggor!!" Robert's voice had risen to a shout. "You heard didn't you?! His life support is CLEARLY doing much more than just support his life! We've been hoping for five. Long. Months! All of us deserve a break!"

"Oh so you mean by having a break is by letting him finally DIE?!" Johnny retorted loudly.

_I'm alive!_ Oliver screamed. _I'm alive! Can't you hear me?_

He saw the blonde Italian's hand holding his. It was shaking.

"Could you guys shut up?" Enrique said sternly. "Please?"

Robert and Johnny immediately looked at him. Shock was written all over their faces.

"Sorry Enrique…" Johnny murmured.

The German studied him for a bit. "In honor of Oliver, Enri…you make the decision. He was closest to you than to any of us…" and then he turned to the troubled redhead, gesturing to him so that they could take their leave.

And soon Enrique and Oliver were left alone in the room.

_Enrique! Enrique!_ The naked greenette pleaded. _Don't unplug the life support! I'm ALIVE! Please!"_

Lavender eyes saw shining summer blue turn to him and fix him with a watery stare.

"Oliver…" the blonde began. "What do you want me to do?" he sniffed and wiped away tears with the back of his hand.

_Five months? How come I don't…_

Oliver sat dejectedly in front of the window, somewhat calm that he was talking to his crush again.

"I don't want to let go of you…"

_Please Enrique! Don't give up on me. I can live!_

"The doctor said that the only thing keeping you alive id the life support machine…"

_Yes I know…but…what does that mean?_

"It's so hard to face the truth…"

_Then don't Enri, it's all right…_

Oliver saw Enrique look at him. The sadness in his eyes made him tremble to the core.

"That day…my birthday…you were saying something. I never knew what it was…"

_It's…it's…I love you Enrique. Please wait for me to say it to you!_

Enrique let out a shuddering sigh as he tried to stem the flow of his tears.

"How I wish that day never happened. For now on I think I might have to condemn all my birthdays to come." he tried to smile, to no avail, before saying, "I wanted to tell you that I loved you…" the blonde sniffed before staining the white sheets with salt water.

Oliver stared,

The two were silent for a long time.

_Don't unplug the life support Enrique…_

"I can't wait for you Oliver…"

_Why?_

"Although I wish I could believe you were still going to wake up…"

_Am I…not?_

"I won't stand to see you suffer any longer…"

_I'm alive Enrique! Please, hear me!_

"I'm unplugging life support…"

_NO!!! _Oliver screeched as the Italian left his bedside to call in Robert, Johnny and the doctor back in.

_I'm breathing! Guys please! Don't unplug life support! I'm going to live! I can feel my heartbeat…Enri— _The Frenchman stopped abruptly as four men filed in the room. By the looks of it, Robert and Johnny had been crying as well. Enrique stood in a corner as the doctor bent over the machine to unplug it.

"Are you sure?" he asked the quite blonde, who nodded.

_Don't!!_

The machine stopped humming. The three remaining Majestics bowed their heads and turned to leave.

But just before Enrique left the room, his blonde head shot up and blue eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked as he saw the Italian do a double take.

The younger teen shook his head. "It's nothing. I thought I just heard Oliver breathe…"

**END…no sequel, sorry.**

A/N: lemme hear you swear!!! ((runs and hides before that happens)) hope you…liked it, did you? well tell me what you think! enjoy!xD and ciAo…


End file.
